


[櫂莲爱]A day in the rain

by featheron



Series: DEAR MY FЯIEND [2]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featheron/pseuds/featheron
Relationships: Kai Toshiki/Sendou Aichi, Kai Toshiki/Suzugamori Ren
Series: DEAR MY FЯIEND [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846249





	[櫂莲爱]A day in the rain

今天是周末，一早父母就去了以前的邻居家做客，连爱美也和同学约好要去看电影。休息日的中午难得只有先导爱知一个人在家。虽然冰箱里有食材，但爱知和别的初中男生一样，对于做一人份的饭没太大兴趣。他想了想，决定最近的便利店买三明治，顺便还可以买这个月的vanguard杂志。走出家门的时候天空还只是有些暗沉，因此他没有带伞。可是等爱知提着购物袋来到家附近的小巷子时，夏日的雨终于按耐不住从天而降了。

“啊……”

爱知现在身处的地方恰巧是家和便利店中间，他立在不知谁家的围墙边，勉强可以保护手中的杂志，但这也只是个时间问题。附近别的没有可以躲雨的地方，甚至连打着伞的路人都看不见。如果现在奔回去，无论奔回哪个方向，都会把浑身上下带着杂志一起弄湿。如果不买杂志、不去便利店、或者出门前带把伞就好了，爱知有些懊恼地想到。可一切都太晚了。就在他不断祈祷雨快点停的时候，眼前出现了一辆黑色豪车。

如同外国电影里一样的豪车从爱知眼前一闪而过，扬起了很有压迫感的水花。就在车子快要从视线里消失的时候，它毫无理由地停了下来。

接着，不可思议的事发生了。

就像缓慢地回放电影一样，那辆车慢慢倒回爱知的方向。当车停在他面前时，后座的玻璃打开了。

“哟，爱知君~”

从车子里面传来了熟悉的声音。接着爱知看到了车内坐着的人。

青年有着一头红色的长发，无做作地披在肩头，和发色同样鲜艳的瞳孔正闪着好奇的光。虽然是夏日，他的黑衣长发打扮却不显热，大概因为青年比一般人更白皙的肌肤的关系。

“莲、莲桑！”

雀森莲，这是爱知熟知的既不是同伴又不能说是对手的人。但在这时不管谁来都是好事。

“真巧呢，我刚刚经过这里的时候看到很像你的人，就让司机停下来。爱知君，你站在雨里干什么呢？”

莲用他一贯的好像在对别人撒娇的声音发问。即使爱知看起来比他年幼很多，莲也毫无压力。按理说无论谁都一眼看得出爱知现在的情况，但他却似乎无法很好理解。所以爱知只好解释道，“因为我出门忘记带伞”。

于是莲也跟着露出恍然大悟的表情，“啊，我也没带伞，所以让司机来接我”。

这大概就是人和人的差别。

爱知想到。

“所以爱知君也坐进来吧。”

虽然爱知有些犹豫弄湿看起来就很贵的真皮沙发没问题吗，但莲一把把他拉进车子里。

“真是谢谢你了。”

“不用谢，我才不会把爱知一个人扔在雨里。”

这么说着莲就毫不犹豫地贴了上来，虽然的确很温暖，可爱知总觉得好像气氛变得有点危险了。在漂浮着优雅的车内香薰的密室里，莲的手环上了爱知的腰。一边说着天真的话，一边做出让人惧怕的行动，这就是莲。他的呼吸声越过肩膀，从很近的距离传来。

“冷吗……”

老实说车子里开着的空调加上湿衣服的暴击效果让爱知感到的确有些冷，从莲贴上来的地方传来了让人无法抗拒的温暖。

就在爱知整个人都被压在真皮座椅上的时候他果断推开了莲。

“那个，莲桑……没关系，我家就在前面一条街。”

“哎？”

莲接下来的话却让爱知有种整个人从头到脚都冷起来的错觉。

“可是我不认识你家。”

“不、我家就在前面一条街。就在那边！”

“我不认识叫前面一条街的地方。”

“就在那里！”

没关系，去我家就好了。”

“啊啊？！”

爱知拼命贴着车窗。努力观察窗外的景象。在瓢泼大雨中，他隐约看见自家的房子一闪而过。

“糟糕，已经过头了！”

“‘过头’又是什么地方？没关系爱知君，很快就到我家了。如果冷的话要不要把外套脱下来？”

莲笑眯眯地伸出手开始脱爱知的外套,爱知只好拼命护住胸口。

窗外，雨一直在下。

就这样，爱知被莲硬是带回了他家。虽然打开车门的瞬间他有种想要拔腿就跑的念头，但莲也如同看穿般抓住他的手。

“电梯在那边哦。”

他们直接从电梯进入了莲的家中。

莲的家在高级大厦顶层。打开电梯门的瞬间，眼前已经是玄关的大理石地板了。也就是说这整整一层楼其实只有一户人家。爱知从来没有来过这种高级场所。到底进去了以后该怎么和莲的家人打招呼呢？他有些不安地缩起肩膀。

“没关系，不用紧张。这里只有我一个人住。”

莲温柔地安慰爱知。

“莲桑……”

爱知有些惊讶地凝视着莲的侧脸。他似乎同时拥有“敏锐的直觉”和“不会读空气”两种能力，完全不能判断他到底在想什么。所以越是接近莲，爱知就越是容易被他迷惑。

于是莲也稍稍低下头，笑着望向爱知。

“会来这里的只有我和我的同伴，你不用担心。快去洗澡吧。”

洗完澡以后两个人一起吃有点迟的午饭。出门时女佣已经准备好饭菜了，直接从厨房拿出来就能吃。下午可以一边欣赏着窗外的雨景一边坐在玻璃温室里玩vanguard。因为是下雨天，下午茶就喝能让人暖和起来的红茶吧。

“爱知君几点前要回家呢？”

“嗯，吃完饭之前。”

“那真是太好了，今天可以悠闲地和你对战一个下午了。”

听到莲的规划，爱知只觉得很不可思议。差不多一个小时前自己还独自立坐在家里的沙发上，想着怎么打发无聊的一个人的下午时间。但现在他却和想也想不到的人在一起。上一次和莲对战还是比赛中。虽然两个人拥有孽缘，但因为学校不同、平时常去的店也不同，自己很难有机会在平日间和他对战。

但櫂不一样，櫂应该经常来这里吧。如果是那个莲用诱惑的声音、可爱的表情，以及热情的手环住櫂，他一定不会像推开自己一样推开莲走开吧。

更重要的是莲很强，和他对战是有意义的。

在莲家宽广的浴室里爱知叹了口气，虽然身体变温暖了心里的某个地方却似乎更冷了。在他用毛巾擦干头发的时候更衣室的方向传来了莲的声音。

“我把替换的衣服拿过来了。”

一瞬间爱知紧张地不知道是不是要逃回浴缸里，还好莲没有走进浴室继续车上可以视作性骚扰的行动了。他松了口气，努力把脑子里的负面想法赶出去，换上正常的表情走进更衣室。

不行，不能胡思乱想，今天要认真和莲对战！

但下一秒爱知就开始后悔了。他的确看到了莲挂在更衣室里的替换衣服——白色带着花边的衬衫、深蓝色的长裙，以及应该是配套的边缘带着刺绣的黑色过膝袜。如果这身衣服穿在某个女性身上……爱知瞬间想了想比如爱美穿会怎么样，但他马上否定了自己的想法。爱美太小了，缺乏沉稳气质。

这样的衣服是应该给更优雅又稳重的女性穿的。比如总是陪在莲身边的浅香小姐。

“那个，莲桑……”

他把门开到一小条缝隙对外面说话，瞬间一缕红色长发从门缝里钻进来。还好莲只是站在门的另一侧，没有要进来的打算。

“爱知君，快把衣服换上出来吃饭吧。”

“那个……衣服。”

“我已经把衣服挂在门上了。”

“这是女装……”

“是啊，因为是浅香的衣服。”

哎哎哎？爱知的脸瞬间红了。他有很多想要问的，结果脱口而出却是最无关紧要的问题。

“莲桑和浅香小姐在交往吗？”

如果是那样的话，就算家里有浅香的衣服也是很正常的事了。不知为何爱知隐隐约约有些期待，但他不想去仔细想这些。

莲干脆地否定了。

“没有啊。”

“那为什么会有衣服！”

隔着一扇门的地方传来了莲平静的回答。

“因为我觉得这套衣服很适合爱知君，所以问浅香要过来了。”

虽然有点奇怪，但如果是莲的话……似乎也不是什么奇怪的事。

“因为浅香和爱知长得有点像嘛。”

听到莲带着笑意的声音，爱知瞬间陷入混乱。

“哪里呀！”

“头发的颜色差不多。”

“那只是颜色而已。”

“没关系，这套衣服很适合爱知的，櫂也说很适合。”

啊，爱知心想，终究还是从莲口中听到了这个不想听却特别在意的名字。

“櫂君……也看过这套衣服吗？”

“看过看过，一边喷着咖啡一边说‘好像挺适合’的。”

说完莲似乎想起了当时的场景，忍不住笑了。他模仿櫂的声音真的很像，连喷咖啡的音效都不必要地模仿了，感觉可以当搞笑艺人。

那样的话……

“果然，莲桑和櫂君在交往吗？”

爱知打开了门。

无论如何他也想看到莲现在的表情。但莲却出人意料地没有露出惊讶或是得意的样子。

他只是平静地看着爱知。

“没有哦。”

“骗人！”

“没有骗你，我和他只是偶尔一起吃饭、睡觉、在同一张床上醒来的关系。”

“那不就是交往吗？”

嗯，莲含糊着发出了叹息。

“不，那差不多就像养野猫。”

野猫啊……

不知为什么爱知瞬间就懂了莲的比喻。

櫂是野猫。

孤独地、独立地，野猫穿梭在人群里。偶尔在某个雨天野猫也会去认识的好心的人类家里避雨，但等到天晴了以后野猫就不知不觉从人类身边离开，再度回归谁也不知道的地方了。

爱知一直很羡慕莲，不光是莲，还有三和，甚至櫂的同学们。因为他们切实地和櫂并肩站在一起。但自己只能远远地看着他。

或许是因为自己太憧憬他的存在了。

越是憧憬，似乎这份距离感就更增加了。

忽然间，柔软的东西从天上落下，爱知抬起头这才发现包裹住自己的是一条大浴巾。似乎刚才急着走出浴室，他这才发现脚下已经有一滩从发梢滴下的水渍了。

“不穿衣服会感冒的。”

莲这么说。

爱知觉得莲真的是个很温柔的人，如果换到别的场合两人相遇，或许会成为宛如兄弟一样的亲友吧。这么想着他就有些嘲讽地笑了。

“谢谢你，莲桑。”

“快把浅香的衣服穿起来吧。”

爱知回头看看墙上挂着的华丽套装，忽然下定决心般捏住了毛巾的边角。

“这里也有櫂君的衣服吗？”

“爱知君要穿櫂的吗？”

“……可以吗？”

他抬头望着莲的眼睛，努力确认对方的心情。莲干脆地同意了。

“爱知君可以穿櫂的衬衫。嗯，只穿衬衫就够了。”

“哎？”

结果真的如莲说的那样，爱知只是穿上櫂的衬衫就够了，下摆刚好盖过他的下身，只要不弯腰，基本上不会露出什么奇怪的部位。

啊，我真矮啊。

爱知一边卷着袖子一边想。如果自己长得和莲一样高，或许就能和櫂并肩站着了。他趁机嗅嗅衬衫的袖口，心想，有櫂的味道。

那只是爱知的幻觉而已，留在衬衫上的只有和莲一样的洗衣液的清香。但如果不这么想，爱知就觉得自己太可怜了。

穿着櫂的衬衫，爱知和莲玩了一局vanguard。可能因为注意力全在衬衫和有点凉飕飕的下半身上，爱知很快就输了。

到底以现在的实力，自己还是无法接近櫂。

在他陷入消沉的时候，莲无声无息地从后面接近爱知，搂住他的腰。

“为什么要烦恼呢，爱知君？”

“因为……我很弱吧？”

莲把下巴搁在爱知头上，发出了叹息一样的声音。

“不，一点也不弱。只是因为你的对手是我。”

很不可思议地，莲的声音听起来非常温柔。并不是曾经那种咄咄逼人的口气，也不是带着诱惑的天真。

“櫂只是来我这里避雨的，等到天放晴了以后他又会离开我身边了。你不用担心……”

“莲桑不觉得自己赢了吗？”

“哪方面？”

“和我，还有櫂君……”

“唔唔。”

莲摇着头，把爱知的头发蹭得翘了起来。

“就算赢过爱知君，我也赢不过櫂。”

那一瞬间爱知突然意识到莲和櫂在一起的时候或许也是自己这样的心情。

或许无论别人怎么努力想要捉住他的手，终究只有櫂自身能决定自己的前行方向。

窗外雨已经停了。

他不得不告辞了。

***

那是几天以后在爱知不知道的地方发生的事。

洗完澡，莲穿着櫂的衬衫走进了卧室。櫂正在床上假寐，看到莲全身上下只披着自己的衬衫（还没扣好纽扣）的的样子忽然瞪大了眼睛。

“为什么要穿我的衣服？”

“因为爱知穿过。”

“？”

“前几天下雨的时候，我在路边遇到爱知君，就把他带到家里来了，那时候他说‘这里有櫂君的衣服吗’？”

“……”

櫂别开了脸。莲笑着贴上了櫂身后，用指尖划过他的背脊。

“你现在抱我的话，大概就好像在抱爱知吧。”

“笨蛋。”


End file.
